1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection apparatus, and particularly relates to a hybrid detection apparatus capable of capturing an image and detecting a temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
The variation of human body temperature may be sign of many diseases. Thus, measuring and keeping track of body temperature is important in evaluating a patient's status. In the past, the body temperature is measured by inserting a mercury thermometer into the patient's mouth or armpit. However, such measurement takes a longer time and it is usually difficult to obtain the accurate body temperature. Thus, the infrared electronic thermometer (e.g., ear thermometer) becomes more and more popular in recent years. The ear thermometer is used by inserting the protruding probe part into the canal ear and sensing the infrared rays from the hypothalamus as the basis for measuring the body temperature. The ear thermometer is able to rapidly and accurately measure the body temperature.
Also, with the development of medical sciences and the electronic information technologies, the development of various endoscopes, such as otoscope, rhinoscope, and laryngoscope, that are inserted into the human body to detect diseases has also become more and more matured. Taking the otoscope as an example, since otitis media is a common disease for children, the otoscope is becoming a consumers' medical device for household use that conveniently allows parents to inspect their children at anytime and anywhere for a better household healthcare.
Sometimes an inflammatory ear cavity or throat may come with fever. Thus, in order to more carefully inspect the patient's symptoms, an ear thermometer and an endoscope are respectively required to obtain the patient's physiological information. However, in the normal household environment, it is seldom to have the ear thermometer and the endoscope at the same time. Even if the ear thermometer and the endoscope are available at the same time, how to use and store the ear thermometer and the endoscope is also a concern.